Elements Rewritten
by Kiara-Ongiri
Summary: In a world where almost everything seems unbelieveable, where magic can happen, many things can go wrong. One person's life can be a bit happier, and another's even worse than before. Everything has a side effect, but will this change anything for Hitomi?


**This is a story I have made, it is intended for my manga that I am currently working on, so do not take this story or any part of it from me. If you wish to use some characters, then email or contact me however you can for permission.**

**

* * *

**

**Elements Chapter One**

"Nnn..." A gentle breeze entered the room, moving aside the curtains as if trying to reach out for something. A person was lying on the bed, obviously sleeping. The covers barely covered her body, yet she was content with all the cold air in the room. 

_Awaken.._

Her brown eyes opened slightly, her vision was blurry but it became clear in a matter of seconds. "What time is it?" She asked herself, sitting up in her bed. The clock read 7:03; she had almost 45 minutes to get prepared for school. She shifted her weight to the other side of the bed, and then got up.

"Are you up yet, sweetie?" Her mother called from the other side of her bedroom door.

She went over and opened the door to her bathroom, then shut the door, signaling that she was awake to her mother.

_It's time for destiny to take lead..._

Exiting from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she noticed the window was open. "That's so strange; I shut and locked it yesterday." She told herself, shaking away her thoughts she procedded to close the window.

_But in order to have that destiny..._

The wind rushed in, acting on its own trying to stop her from shutting her window. "Stupid wind..." She took a deep breath and pushed her window shut and locked it tightly. "There we go..." Then she went to her dresser and started taking out her school uniform, even though she hated wearing it she had to.

"It's almost 7:35!" Her mother called from downstairs, "And breakfast is almost ready!"

"Coming!" She called, throwing open her door, being fully dressed. Hurrying down the stairs, she caught sight of her mother by the stove.

"Good morning, sweetie." Her mother kissed her on the forehead, "Here's your breakfast." She handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thank you!" She smiled widely then dug into her plate, she was starving.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Said her mother, quickly walking out of the kitchen and answering the door.

"Hitomi!" A girl bounded into the room, all hyper and what not. Her red hair was braided and slung over her shoulder to hold it up. "C'mon, hurry it up!"

Hitomi's eye twitched as she finished the last of her eggs, "Calm down, Kairi." She told the red-head.

Kairi pouted and crossed her arms, "You cruel person, making a girl like me wait...Right Rose?"

"Nope," Hitomi's mom said, "She's only cruel when she throws stuff at me for making her wake up."

Kairi backed away from Hitomi, "Damn, that IS cruel! What does she throw at you?"

"Oh the usual alarm clock, pillows, and lamp-"

"Mom, I do NOT throw things at you!" Hitomi protested, going down the hall to the front door. She was tying up her silver hair at the same exact time when Kairi accidentally collided into her.

Kairi stared up at the ceiling, "Wow, I never noticed you had a fan up there..." She distracted herself as Hitomi helped her up. Rose was laughing her head off while wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well, have a good day girls." Rose smiled lightly and watched as they left the house. "Come home safe..."

Hitomi shut the door and headed down the stairs towards the street, she started talking to Kairi about the school play. But something caused her to stop and look back up at her home, making her wonder.

_You must unwillingly give up something in return..._

"You hear something?" Hitomi asked Kairi, still looking at her home. Kairi shook her head sideways, signaling 'no'. "Oh alright, lets hurry." She started running towards the school ignoring the sounds she thought she had heard.

_Even if the thing you give up is the thing you love most..._

As they neared the school, Kairi became more talkative. It got pretty annoying if you kept hearing someone go on and on about something pointless. "Kairi, you're giving me a headache." Hitomi complained, gripping her head.

"Sorry about that..." She hung her head in shame, receiving a pat on the back from Hitomi. "You forgive me?"

_No matter how painful it is to lose that something..._

She laughed, "Of course I do, what else could I do?" Kairi grinned widely and dragged Hitomi all the way to their first period class for the day.

**

* * *

**School soon ended faster than everyone had hoped; because auditions for the school play were starting and the drama club needed to use almost all the classrooms to practice or whatever. 

"Wanna spend the night at my house tonight? We could ask your mom." The red-head's voice interrupted Hitomi's train of thought.

She pondered on the subject, "I dunno if mom will let me, besides she technically is your mom too."

They both became engrossed in the topic that they hadn't notice someone come up behind them...

"BOO!" A male voice yelled, laughing at their reactions afterwards.

"What the hell was that for!" Hitomi turned to look at the male straight in the eye, but when she figured out who it was she stopped instantly. "T-Tsuya..." Laughing nervously, she backed away.

_If you wallow in the sorrow..._

He didn't show any emotion afterwards, "You guys are easy to scare." He ran his fingers through his maroon colored hair while looking at her.

Brown eyes met dark brown as he looked down at her, "Tsuya! Stop scaring Hitomi!" Kairi blocked his view by standing in front of her, and Hitomi felt shorter than ever.

Tsuya scoffed and rolled his eyes, proceeding to walk towards his home. "C'mon Kairi, time to make dinner." He ordered, waiting for her at the end of the block.

"Ah, okay!" She agreed and took off after him, they both walked together in a different direction; they had left Hitomi all alone.

"She forgot again," Sighing she started towards her own home, being greeted by her overly hyper active mother. "I swear you're not my mom." She told Rose, putting her bag by the couch.

"I wouldn't love you if you weren't my daughter!" Rose complained, hugging her.

"You love Kairi even though she's adopted." Hitomi pointed out, making her mom pout.

"Awww," Her mom hugged her once more, "Is my baby jealous?" She smirked, trying to get Hitomi mad. It wasn't working, because Hitomi just stood there with Rose, saying and doing nothing. "What's wrong?"

"I just get the feeling I'm going to lose something important, and something more."

_You'll lose more than just the thing you love most..._

Rose hushed her daughter, whisking her away to her bedroom for a nap to calm her down. "Just sleep, it'll do you some good." As she shut the door, she never knew that this would be the last time she would ever see her daughter.

_Learning the feelings of anguish, loneliness, and most of all..._

_...**Betrayal**_

* * *

**(c) Copyright2006 Kiara-Ongiri/Sweet16/ElementalReign (Fanfiction acccount: 735931). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Kiara-Ongiri/Sweet16/ElementalReign.**. 


End file.
